It's No Use
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Being Silver The Hedgehog is not easy.
1. Seaside Hill

Silver The Hedgehog sighed as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head. He was in Seaside Hill, where else?

"You know, I always wonder why the author bothers chucking me here." Silver lamp shaded as he lowered his eyes. "I could be somewhere else, but nope, here I am in Seaside Hill, wondering why I even exist when technically I shouldn't be here on the account of the future I'm from no longer existing."

Several seconds passed as Silver continued contemplating his life, sighing as he closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Oh well. I guess it's just... no use complaining about it." Silver commented as he nodded his head.

**It's No Use**

As Silver continued to think about himself, the cool breeze that was going through Seaside Hill started getting colder, with Silver gawking as he stood up, shivering.

"Ugh! Why is it so cold!?" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head. "I thought this place was suppose to be nice and tropical, not below sixty four degrees!"

As Silver complained about the sudden shift in weather, it started to blow harshly, the cold winds from the north causing Silver to be blown away as Silver screamed, unable to have control with his psychic as he was blown into the puffy white clouds, with the wind teasing the silver colored anthropomorphic hedgehog.

Unfortunately for the psychic using mammal, this was only the beginning of all his misadventures... for him, _it's no use_...


	2. Turquoise Hill

After being blown all over the sky in Seaside Hill, Silver The Hedgehog found himself in the Turquoise Hill Zone, taking a good look around as he placed his hands on his hips.

"All right, a relatively obscure zone for once," Silver commented as he nodded his head, heading towards the east. "Now this is a place the author should use more." He then paused, rubbing his chin. "Well, one of the places he should use more instead of rehashing Seaside Hill over and over again like SEGA."

However, Silver wouldn't enjoy this brief, peaceful moment, as he was knocked into the water by Fang the Sniper, who was being chased by an angry Mighty The Armadillo.

"Get back here, you hideous, wolf like creep!" Mighty exclaimed as he chucked several pebbles at Fang. "I'll show you to steal money from my precious sister!"

"Dude, you seriously need to relax!" Fang replied as he shot fake bullets from his purple gun, jumping from platform to platform to try and avoid Mighty. "Besides, she didn't even need the cash!"

Silver groaned as he reemerged out of the water, sighing as he shook his head. "_It's no use_ trying to make sense of this situation," He muttered to himself as he got onto dry land, shaking his entire body as he sighed, all of his fur poofing up.


	3. Crisis City

Silver was suddenly teleported to the Crisis City, with the flames tearing apart the destroyed city as he saw several different Iblis creatures popping up, with an Iblis Worm grabbing him and shaking him violently. Silver screamed as she tried to break free.

"Hey! Let me go, you burning snatcher!" Silver exclaimed as he tried summoning his psychic power, only for the Iblis Worm to crush him even more. Silver then focused on himself as he eventually broke free of the Iblis Worm, blasting it with one shot.

"Take that!" Silver exclaimed as she dusted his hands off together. "That should end it. Anyway, I don't know how I got back here, or why this place is back here..."

Suddenly, Silver was knocked onto the concrete pavement by a different Silver The Hedgehog, who was blasting several psychic shots at Sonic, who was dashing around the wrecked metropolis. Silver's eyes widened as he shook his head, deciding that _it's no use_ trying to make sense of the awkward situation.

"Why was there an alternative me chasing down Sonic...?" Silver mumbled as he folded his arms, wondering what to do with himself now as he was stuck in the apocalyptic area.


	4. Vector Needs To Aim Better

Silver was going through the fiery ruins of Crisis City as he began questioning why he even existed.

"Does this make any sense at all? Is there any purpose of me being here?" Silver asked himself as he looked up at the red sky.

Suddenly he was grabbed by Vector The Crocodile, who wrapped him like a ball. Silver screamed as he felt his bones crunch up, with Vector chuckling as he stuck out his right, lanky arm.

"Ha ha! Time to rip off a mediocre game!" Vector exclaimed as he launched Silver, with Silver screaming as he went soaring across the air.

"Help...!" Silver exclaimed as he went soaring across the air, looking at the fiery tornado that was carrying a car as he crashed into a building, groaning in pain. "Oh... _it's no use_..." He then went toppling down into the boiling red colored magma below, being in too much pain from the collision to save himself with his psychic ability.

Vector winced as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his left hand after watching Silver fall off the building. "Yeesh... maybe Espio was right, I do need more practice aiming..." He admitted to himself as he innocently whistled, placing his hands behind his back as he started walking towards the eastern direction, leaving poor Silver to burn.


End file.
